jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik/Legends
Zeit vor der Schlacht von Yavin Was jemand was darüber? Sind immerhin 19 Jahre. Das ist nicht unbedingt mein Hauptinteressengebiet und mir fällt dazu so spontan auch nichts ein. Gruß Altaïr 21:07, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Naja, im PC-Game Empire at War erfährt man ja etwas dazu, wie zum Beispiel, dass die Rebellen die Vorführung der ersten AT-AT-Prototypen überfielen oder dass die X-Wings gestohlen sind. --Simpsons3 21:40, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Artikel überarbeiten Bitte ändert was an der Sprache, Grammatik und Ausdrucksweise des Artikels. Er klingt furchtbar. Wörter wie "geklaut" etc. sind nicht wirklich Lexika-tauglich. Mir fehlt das hintergrundwissen um diese änderungen durchzuführen. mfg Skalaman Wen du hinschaust, siehst du das am Artikel gearbeitet wird, siehe UC-Box MfG Jango 08:36, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich kümmere mich um die Korrektur, aber es gibt da noch'n paar inhaltliche Sachen, die ich mit Vos absprechen möchte. Natürlich kann das so nicht bleiben! Wir sind dran, keine Sorge. MfG Kyle 16:07, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Danke, dass du mithelfen möchtest, Schatten, aber wir sind noch nicht fertig, und wissen nicht, ob wir die Teile, die du umformuliert hast, überhaupt so lassen. Sobald wir fertig sind, kannst du gerne an der überarbeiteten Version weiterarbeiten, denn die ist dann sicher auch nicht perfekt. MfG Kyle 09:08, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) quellen frage Hmm eine Quellen scheinen mir Komisch wie zB Bacta-Piraten kommt mir vos... ähh spanisch vor. --Modgamers 15:39, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich hab jetzt die ultimative Chronik und die Hand von Thrawn reingebracht und X-Wing rausgenommen. So müsste es doch einigermaßen richtig sein, oder? Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 15:48, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) das ja noch schlimmer.... was haben die denn mit der rebellen allinz zu tun, welche 4 NSY aufhörte zu existieren... Oo --Modgamers 15:50, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Im Text wird jedoch der Friedensvertrag 19 NSY erwähnt ... und der kommt in der HdT vor . Also ist es eine Quelle. gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 15:53, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert Kandidatur Juli 2007 (Bestanden) * : Schöner Artikel über einen der wichtigsten Organisationen im Star-Wars-Universum. Nach Kyles Überarbeitung: Lesenswert! Premia Admin 15:39, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Kyle hat den ganzen Artikel nach Vos' Sperrung ja komplett umgeschrieben hat, jetzt ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall lesenswert. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 15:44, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Was noch fehlt, währe eine Auflistung der Ränge und Rangabzeichen der Rebellendienstgrade und eine Auflistung der verschiedenen Rebellenbasen. Daher nicht exzellent, wohl aber lesenswert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:50, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, da fehlt tatsächlich noch ein bisschen. Ich hatte vor, ihn mir später nochmal mit Asajj vorzunehmen. Es sieht aber schon so aus, als wären wir auf dem richtigen Weg :-) MfG Kyle 19:09, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Also für Lesenswert bekommt er ein Pro, aber der könnte leicht exzellent sein! --Anakin 21:02, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Da kann ich nur zustimmen, toller Artikel Jango 23:23, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Mir ist das noch zu wenig.--Yoda41 Admin 20:30, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Also das was im Artikel steht, ist ganz nett und auch sehr schön verarbeitet und illustriert worden. Allerdings würde ich das ganze nur mal als Skelett der Rebellen-Allianz betrachten. Da fehlt noch sehr viel aus den unterschiedlichsten Quellen. Klar: Zur Rebellion gibt es so viel Material, das ist nicht einfach... aber der Artikel ist auf einen guten Weg. Er sieht schon sehr ordentlich aus, aber für lesenswert ist es meiner Meinung nach noch zu unvollständig. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:04, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Einerseits gut, andererseits zu wenig - was soll ich machen? Ich warte einfach auf ne entsprechende Überarbeitung! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 15:11, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Schön ist er. Aber da fehlt ja praktisch alles. Die ganzen Verträge usw. --Darth Vader 19:30, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Also ich find ihn klasse. Tolle Arbeit. Boba 15:31, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mit 6 Pros 3 Gegenstimmen und einer Enthaltung hat der Artikel es geradeso geschafft und hat die Kandidatur bestanden Jango 07:25, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ähh... der artikel hast docheigentlich nicht geschafft... zuvile kontras... oder nicht ? --Modgamers 11:42, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Doch, so gerade... mehr als 5 Pro und drei mehr Pro als Kontra müssen es seien. Es ist sehr knapp, aber bestanden. MfG Cody 11:47, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) hmmm...--Modgamers 11:50, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, mindestens Fünf Fürstimmen heisst das man mindestens Fünf haben muss, also bei nur 4 Stimmen und einer Enthaltung is die Wahl z.B nich bestanden. Da es hier 6 sind und es drei Kontras sind hat der Artikel die erforderliche mindestanzahl an Prostimmen und er hat 3 mehr als Kontras. Für mich ist das bestanden Jango 12:28, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert noch gerechtfertigt? Ich möchte mal Dark Lords Kommentar hier posten, da es irgendwie kontrovers aussieht, wenn der Artikel lesenswert ist und eine Nacharbeit-Box drin prangt: :„Sorry, dass ich da einen NA reinhauen muss, aber der muss mal ordentlich restauriert werden. Vor allem da der Anfang vom Punkt "Gründung" fast eine halbe Nacherzählung von Episode IV ist. Ausserdem ist nicht nur mehr im Inhalt möglich sondern der HdK-Teil könnte auch verbessert werden. Dark Lord Disku 02:43, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET)“ Vielleicht sollte man dem Artikel doch den Lesenswert-Status entziehen, weil ich denke auch das große Lücken vorhanden sind. Was meint ihr? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:22, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Der Artikel wurde in einer normalen Wahl als Lesenswert ausgezeichnet, das jetzt so ganz plötzlich zu widerrufen halte ich für falsch, da die Wahl ganz normal abgelaufen ist. Und auch wenn große Lücken existieren, ist Vollständigkeit bel Lesenswert kein Kriterium. Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 16:28, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ich fände einen solchen Entzug der Auszeichnung eigentlich recht gut, da so vielleicht auch mal Artikel fortgeführt würden, die vielleicht vor einiger Zeit mal lesenswert bzw. exzellent waren, es mittlerweile jedoch eindeutig nicht mehr sind. Jaina 16:31, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Man könnte ja Artikel, die man für nicht mehr Lesenswert/exezelten hällt, bei den Kandidaten zur Abwahl aufstellen, wo den die selben Bedingungen wie zur Wahl gelten (min 5 Stimmen für Abwahl, 2/3-Mehrheit bzw Mehrheit von 3 Stimmen für Abwahl). Das wäre gerechter, als dem Artikel einfach so den Status zu entziehen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:34, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::BK: Ich persönlich halte das für wenig sinnvoll - und dass ich an diesem Artikel mitgearbeitet habe tut dabei nichts zur Sache. Was ich ganz einfach für problematisch halte ist die Tatsache, dass in einer Wahl über die Würdigkeit dieses Artikels die Auszeichnung Leseswert zu tragen abgestimmt wurde, und die Mehrheit dafür war. Wir würden mit einem Statusentzug also dieses Grundprinzip der demokratischen Abstimmung ins Wackeln bringen, das halte ich für bedenklich. Am Artikel hat sich außerdem nicht viel geändert, also sehe ich für den Entzug keinen Grund, da dies eigentlich nur bei einer Verschlechterung geschehen sollte - die ja nicht stattfand. Sollte tatsächlich einmal durch eine Überarbeitung die Qualität eines Artikels, zB durch schwindende Übersichtlickeit und miserable Strukturierung, gemindert werden, hielte ich diesen Schritt jedoch in der Tat für angebracht. Gruß Kyle 16:36, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Das mit den Neuwahlen habe ich doch schonmal vorgeschlagen... Wir haben hier so ein paar Artikel, die nicht wirklich LW sind. Was ist denn daran nicht demokratisch? Immerhin können Politiker auch (demokratisch) abgewählt werden. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:39, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::2 mal BK ::::::Einfach entziehen bin ich ebenfalls dagegen, aber eine Abwahl, wie Ackbar es vorgeschlagen hat könnte ich mir Vorstellen. Allerdings müsste man da genaue und gut überlegte Kriterien festlegen. MfG - Cody 16:41, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Mein Vorschlag ist noch im Vorschlägeforum zu lesen, unter Lesenswertabstimmung wiederholen?. Das beinhaltet eigentlich das gleiche, wie hier besprochen wird. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:47, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Ich wäre unter diesen Umständen Ackbars und Darth Maulhaltens Vorschlag auch nicht abgeneigt. Vielleicht sollten wir im Vorschläge-Forum klären, ob wir überhaupt sowas einführen wollen. Am besten führen wir die Diskussion dort fort, weil es hier ja um einen Grundsatz geht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:02, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Leute... dieser Artikel ist sowas von schlecht! Schaut euch das doch einmal an! Da fehlen viele Schlachten, Personen Ereignisse, Gründung der neuen Republik usw. Wenn dieser Artikel nicht einen NA verdient, dann keiner! Schaut doch den mal an! Ach und... Garm... Diese Begründung "NA raus, der artikel ist lesenswert" ist die dümmste, die mir jemals untergekommen ist! Sowas von Hirnlos! Nur eine Hirnbarracke übelst schlimmer Sorte könnte so einen Mist tun! Lies dir zuerst mal das Zeug durch, bevor du agierst! Keine Ahnung haben, aber das NA wegmachen, hauptsache um mir zu schaden, die Qualität des Artikels ist ja nur Nebensache. Wenn mir sowas nochmal unterkommt dann rast ich aus, also denke bitte das nächste Mal vorher nach! Dark Lord Disku 20:17, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::Dominik! Reiß dich zusammen, ja? Dass der Artikel in deinen Augen nicht gut ist rechtfertigt keine derartige Tirade, besser werden deine Argumente damit auch nicht. Es mag sein dass hier einige Schwächen zu sehen sind, aber solange sich nicht über eine Abschaffung gemeinsam geeinigt wurde hat es keinen sinn hier solchen Streit anzufangen. Kyle 20:26, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Man beachte, dass Garm und Dark Lord doch einen kleinen Streit zwischen sich laufen haben - man sollte solche Kommentare wohl nicht allzu ernst nehmen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:12, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Jeder der hier mitarbeitet sollte sich benehmen können, ich hatte also allen Grund es ernst zu nehmen. Übrigens war ich da nicht der einzige ... Gruß Kyle 18:09, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) Gründung Hier steht bei Gründung 4 VSY, im Artikel 2 VSY steht aber, dass die Allianz dann gegründet wurde, ebenso auf der WP. Was wäre den nun richtig? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:11, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :NEC ... frühestens ab 3 VSY --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:13, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke, das müsste dan aber im Artikel noch angepasst werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:50, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Vielleicht ist mein Hintergrundwissen einfach nicht ausreichend, aber ich vermisse irgentwie Starkiller. Im Spiel (the Force unleashed)sah es nämlich so aus, als wenn die Rebellion erst wegen ihm ins Leben gerufen worden wäre. Lord vader 123 13:06, 6. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja, das stimmt. MfG Joni 12:11, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Starkiller hat vielleicht den Vorgang etwas beschleunigt, hatte aber mit der Gründung usw direkt nicht allzuviel zu tun. Wer andere Romane kennt, weiss, dass es schon bedeutend früher die Kooperation zwischen den grossen gab und Starkiller sie lediglich davon überzeugt, dass es nun an der Zeit ist, die Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Pandora Diskussion 13:12, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::: Nunja aber vielleicht sollte man noch erwähnen das der "Phönix" das Emblem der Allianz das Familienwappen der Familie Marek ist Hinter den Kulissen Ich finde ,dass der Abschnitt hinter den Kulissen ist schlecht und nicht neutral geschrieben,da es Leute gibt,die Autokratie und keine Demokratie bevorzugen. Jonathan Barusak 20:07, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Es steht dir frei, jegliche POV (Point Of View) aus Artikeln zu entfernen. Tatsächlich klingt es sehr eindimensional betrachtet. Pandora Diskussion 20:36, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich habs entfernt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:50, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Wahre Gründer Hey Leute der eigendliche Gründer der Rebellen ist doch starkiller oder ? Denn er war doch derjenige der eine Rebellenarmee aufstellen musste.weil darth vader es ihm doch befohlen hat.also kann man sagen das sogar vader der gründer ist auch wenn er ein ganz anderen plan hatte (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 15:23, 16. Jan. 2009 (CET) (Diskussion) Murat kenobi) :Derzeit wurde der Inhalt von TFU halt noch nicht in alle Artikel eingebaut. Du kannst es aber gerne mit Quellenangabe und ergänzen, aber bitte nicht nur in der Infobox, sondern auch den Text entsprechend erweitern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:23, 16. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Da stimme ich zu (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 17:17, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) (Diskussion) 89.246.41.14) :::Und warum ergänzut du es dann trotzdem nur in der Infobox, ohne Quellenangabe und entsprechender Ergänzung in Text? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:28, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Galen Marek hat höchstens den Weg zur Gründung bereitet, aber die wahren gründer sinde jene, die schon in der box stehen.--Yoda41 Admin 17:44, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) Starkiller's Famileinwappen diente Lea als Vorbild für den Roten Falken. Dadurch konnte sich die Rebbelion unter einem gemeinsamen Banner formieren. Ist zwar interessant, mehr hatte er aber nicht wirklich dazu beigetragen. Am meisten Mitgewirkt haben Bail Organa und Mon Mothma. Yoda und Kenobi haben sich ehrlich gesagt etwas zurückgezogen... ***Rex (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.164.83.231 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 23:57, 21. Jun. 2009) mein gott! die story von tfu ist doch letzter dreck! etwas, was nicht dem kanon entspricht gehört auch nicht in die jedipedia und damit basta! 94.222.10.204 02:03, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Natürlich ist TFU kanonisch, zumindest die helle-Seite-Variante bzw die aus Buch und Comic. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:58, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abwahl Februar 2009 (Abgewählt) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 15.02.2009 bis zum 21.02.2009. * : Also schon damals (2007) hatte der Artikel zahllose Lücken was die Geschichte angeht. Ich hab selten einen so unvollständigen Artikel gesehen und als ich gerade ein Nacharbeiten setzen wollte, erkannte ich das der Artikel Lesenswert ist. Ich erspare mir hier einfach mal sämtliche fehlenden Daten aufzuzählen, ein Blick zur Wookieepedia reicht, um die Hauptpunkte zu vergleichen. Der Artikel sollte schnellsmöglich auf einen halbwegs normalen Zustand gebracht werden, bevor er sich weiterhin lesenswert schmücken darf. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 01:12, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Ich greife mal einen Ausschnitt aus den Kriterien für lesenswerte Artikel auf: »''Grundsätzlich gilt, dass ein lesenswerter Artikel nicht perfekt sein muss und formale und inhaltliche Schwächen aufweisen darf, die jedoch keine Nacharbeit- oder Unvollständig rechtfertigen dürfen.« Und dieser Artikel hat im jetzigen Zustand ein ''Unvollständig bitter nötig. – Andro Disku 09:01, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Wenn der Artikel vollständig sein soll, kommen die Rebellen im EU wohl praktisch nicht vor... Außerdem ist der Artikel nicht ganz POV-frei und ein Zitat hat keine Quelle. Ich kann daher nicht mehr nachvollziehen, warum ich dem Artikel damals ein pro gegeben habe. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:56, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Ah, gut, dass der jemanden aufgefallen ist. Da gibts nicht mehr viel zu sagen, ich wollte ich schon früher aus dem LWA raushaben. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:37, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Dieser Artikel sollte noch einmal schön überarbeitet werden bevor man über Lesenswerte Artikel nachdenken kann. Für eine Organisation die so viele Ereignisse überstanden hat sollte man schon den Artikel verlängern. Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 16:16, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) Mit 5 Gegenstimmen konnte der Artikel den Lesenswert-Status nicht behaupten. Admiral Ackbar 00:07, 22. Feb. 2009 (CET) Informationen Warum erfahre ich im Artikel Bail Organa, dass die Rebellion nach der Schlach von Yavin zerfällt? MfG Joni 19:04, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich geb zu, es ist etwas unglücklich Formuliert, ließ aber einfach noch 2-3 Sätze weiter, dann versteht man es. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:10, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Starkiller Wieso wird Galen Marek mit keinem Wort erwähnt? 93.223.248.176 20:26, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Weil die Allianz erst nach seinem Tod gegründet wird, bzw er nie dazu gehört hat. Pandora Diskussion 22:11, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Das könnte natürlich bei der Entstehungsgeschichte Erwähnung finden. Jedoch ist der Artikel alt, weshalb sowas noch nicht eingearbeitet wurde. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:49, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Nun ist bereits TFU2 herausgekommen, also könnte der liebe Starkiller doch erwähnt werden! (Obwohl die Story im Spiel nicht gerade soo dolle ist) Also ich bestand schon bei Anakin Skywalker darauf, ihn mal zu erwähnen. Könnte doch auch nur ein kleiner Absatz für TFU1 sein... Mr. Grievous 15.Jan.2011 Ablauf der Gründung Also ich hab mich mal umgesehen, wie das mit der Allianz so zu Stande gekommen ist, bin mir aber nicht sicher, wie das zeitlich und von den Fakten her stimmt. Dass der Artikel hier unvollständig ist, kann man unschwer erkennen (TFU-Inhalte,zweites Abkommen von Corellia,Erklärung der Rebellion,usw.).Also zum Ende der Klonkriege hin bildete Bail, Mon Mothma,Fang Zar und ein paar andere die Delegation der 2000, um gegen die mehr werdenden Vollmachten Palpatines zu protestieren, was ein Fehlschlag war. Nach Ende der Klonkriege bildeten die übrig gebliebenen Separatisten einen Wiederstand (laut WP "Separatist holdouts") und einige Planeten auch (eigene).Sowie auch Mon Mothma ihren chandrilianischen und Garm Bel Iblis mit unzufriedenen Corellianern, die etwas gegen den Diktat hatten, einen corellianischen.Mon Mothma äußerte sich so sehr zum Imperium, dass sie verhaftet wurde, worauf sie floh und auch andere planetare Bewegungen unterstützte.Bail Organa enthielt sich zunächst.Doch nach dem Ghorman-Massaker unterstützte Bail Mon Mothmas Chandrilianischen Widerstand und dafür lieferte er Waffen, Schiffe etc. und benutzte den Planeten Alderaan oft als Stützpunkt.Nach ner Weile bildete er dann seinen eigenen planetaren Widerstand.Diese 3(Corellia,Alderaan,Chandrila) oder 4 ("Separatist holdouts") waren mit Kotas Miliz wohl die offensten und erfolgreichsten Wiederstandsbewegungen. Als Starkiller dann die Aufgabe hatte, die stärksten Widerstandsbewegungen zusammenzuführen, nahm er dann Kotas Miliz und halt die 3 oben genannten Senatoren und machte ein Treffen(zweiter Vertrag von Corellia) auf Corellia (ich glaube , dass so eine Art Allianz auch schon in Planung war und Galen das nur n bissel beschleunigt hat).Dort wollten sie die Rebellen-Allianz gründen, aber dazu kams nicht.Daraufhin erfuhr der Imperator, wer die gefährlichsten Rebellenanführer waren und wollte sie hinrichten.Naja, sie konnten fliehen, Starkiller stirbt, auf Kashyyk treffen alle endgültig den Beschluss einer Rebellen-Allianz und ein paar Tage später schickt Mon Mothma die Erklärung der Rebellion an das Imperium,da sie ja nun eh entlarvt waren( hierzu http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Declaration_of_Rebellion) . Dies war der endgültige Schritt, der die Rebellion bestimmt hat.Daraufhin nutzte Palpi auch die Gelegenheit, den Senat zu schließen.Andere Bewegungen schlossen sich jetzt der Allianz an. Die Artikel, die man findet, sind alle umständlich verteilt und viele sind nicht sehr deutlich, genau wie dieser.Das wäre so meine Zusammenfassung, aber ich würde gerne wissen, ob dies zeitlich oder von den Fakten her stimmt. Also, was meint ihr?KyleKatarn 20:10, 28. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Es ist leider bestenfalls sehr ungenau, weil einfach sehr viele der älteren Quellen komplett fehlen (Etwa Der König der Schmuggler oder die Thrawn-Trilogie) Diese müssten erstmal mit den neuen Quellen in Einklang gebracht werden. Pandora Diskussion 22:22, 28. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Aha, Danke. Ja, die habe ich nicht gelesen. Aber inwiefern unterscheiden sie sich denn von den neueren quellen (ich will darüber nicht "diskutieren", mich interessierts nur^^)? (Tatsache, der Artikel ist unvollständig...)KyleKatarn 14:10, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Es gibt da noch sehr viel mehr Sachen, die passiert sind, zuviel, um das einfach so hier rein zu schreiben. Pandora Diskussion 15:51, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich meine jetzt nicht die Sachen, die man da ergänzen würde sondern die, die sich den neuen Quellen widersprechen....KyleKatarn 18:23, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Beitragslöschung Warum wurde mein Diskussionsbeitrag gelöscht?? "Das hilft uns jetzt wirklich nicht weiter. Das lässt sich schon aus dem Grundprinzip eines Wikis erklären...)" Was hat das mit dem Wikiprinzip zu tun?? Ich glaub Pandora hat mal zu mir gesagt, das Grundprinzip eines Wikis ist die prinzipielle unvollständigkeit (natürlich nicht wörtlich so, aber in etwa) das ist aber nicht dadurch geklärt das man fehlende infos nicht ergänzt. Aus diesem Grund: Warum hast du meinen Diskubeitrag gelöscht und nicht normal geantwortet, hä?? Gruß Darth Arlen 11:39, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Fast jeder Artikel ist in irgendeiner Form unvollständig. Es ist absolut nutzlos, auf die Diskussionsseite etwas wie Könnt jemand dies und das ergänzen zu schreiben, da es das Prinzip eines Wikis ist, dass jemand, wenn er die Quelle, Zeit und Lust hat, das ergänzt. Daher muss man nicht extra darauf aufmerksam machen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:47, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Das Problem ist nur, das man nicht immer auf anhieb sieht das was fehlt. Und ich wage mich noch nicht wirklich an so einen Artikel ran, dafür habe ich noch nicht genug Erfahrung. Deshalb habe ich das hier reingeschrieben um irgentwen der mehr Erfahrung hat oder sich mehr zutraut auf den Infomangel aufmerksam zu machen. Gruß Darth Arlen 11:54, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Ja, aber jemand, der sich mit den Quellen auskennt, der weiß auch, dass es fehlt. Und wenn es keiner ergänzt, dann macht er das deshalb nicht, weil er keine Lust/Zeit oder sonstwas hat. Da nützt auch der Diskussionsbeitrag nicht so wirklich etwas, weshalb derartige Beiträge unnütz sind. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:59, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Der der die Quellen kennt, der weiß nicht unbedingt das was fehlt, ich bin auch eben erst durch den Button Zufällige Seite drüber gestolpert. Und da hab ich mir überlegt bevor das in Vergessenheit gerät, mach ich mal lieber jmd drauf aufmerksam. Gruß Darth Arlen 12:04, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) Du weißt schon, dass du grad dein eigenes Argument widerlegt hast, weil dir ja doch aufgefallen ist, dass es fehlt. Was du nur bemängelst ist, dass halt kein großer blinkender Banner darauf hinweist. Das wird wohl aber nicht passieren. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:08, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ich hab mein Argument nicht Wiederlegt. Ich habe durch die Zufall funktion den Mangel entdeckt. Wir haben über 20.000 Artikel in der Jedipedia, wie wahrscheinlich ist es das noch jemand den Artiikel zieht, dieser Jemand die Quellen TFU und II zur verfügung hat und obendrein noch ein Nutzer ist, der sich an so nen Artikel dranwagt, recht unwahrscheinlich. Das mit dem Blinkendem Banner: zuerst habe ich das mit einer unvollständigkeitsmeldung versucht, wurde gelöscht, ok die Erklärung war plausibel. Da hab ich das einfach in die Disku reingeschrieben um so die richtigen nutzer Aufmerksam werden zu lassen. Gruß Darth Arlen 12:15, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Es ist doch ganz einfach: Solange man die Sache selbe beheben kann sollte man das tun, ansonsten greift man sich einen Mitbenutzer seines Vertrauens der hilft bzw die Sache übernimmt. Natürlich darf man auf Lücken etc. hinweisen, und ich sehe auch keinen Grund solche Disku-Beiträge einfach zu löschen. Bloß sind dieses Lemma und TFU so populär dass es bestimmt schon jemand auf der Liste hat. Dein Beitrag, Arlen, war sicher gut gemeint, jedoch tatsächlich wenig hilfreich. Warum versuchst du dich denn nicht einfach daran? Sieh es als Herausforderung. Wenn du fertig bist hol dir jemanden der selbst TFU hat, damit er es durchsieht. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 12:18, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Ok danke Kyle ich werde mir deinen Rat zu Herzen nehmen und mich einfach mal dran versuchen. ANd die andren, tut mir leid wenn ichn wenig nervig war ;). Gruß Darth Arlen 12:21, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) UC Kann man das UC nicht mal entfernen? --Stief Houer 18:50, 25. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Follow the procedure: Benutzer ansprechen, auf Antwort warten, wenn nichts passiert, kann man es entfernen. Steht alles auf der Vorlagenseite. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 20:07, 25. Mai 2011 (CEST) :: Das ist anscheinend schon im April geschehen. Soll man es jetzt entfernen? --Stief Houer 15:52, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Wenn es schon geschehen ist und keine Reaktion gezeigt wurde, kannst du es entfernen, wie Pando es bereits sagte. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel'']]) 15:55, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::OK, erledigt --Stief Houer 17:31, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST)